The present invention relates generally to an assembly for components, and more particularly, to an assembly for peripheral electronic components which may be mounted into a computer housing.
Component assembly is commonly known in many different fields, particularly for internal mounting within the housing of electronics, such as computers. Computers are constructed in a manner which allows for internal mounting of peripheral electronic components, such as a CD-ROM (CD) or a Floppy Disk Drive (floppy), within the computer""s housing. Conventional assembly and mounting approaches generally require several screws in order to secure a component to a chassis.
A conventional method may include the use of horizontal slide rails which are punched during molding at the side walls of a receiving space of a computer housing so that components may be slid into the receiving spaces. Several screws would then be used to pass from the outer walls of the housing into pre-formed holes and into the component itself, such as a disk drive, in order to secure the component into position. Other methods utilizing various types of carriers for holding a component must also use screws to attach the component to the carrier.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,099 by Radloff et al. entitled, xe2x80x9cComputer With An Improved Disk Drive Mounting Assemblyxe2x80x9d, issued Jun. 16, 1998, illustrates a conventional component assembly approach. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the embodiment of the conventional component assembly. As depicted in FIG. 1, a component 10 is attached to a housing side wall 12 using a support plate 14 having tabs 16 located on the support plate 14. In this approach, tabs 16 engage the sides of a component 10 and two screws (not shown) are then used to secure the tabs 16 to each side of the component 10 by inserting them through mounting holes 20. In this approach the assembly requires several screws to attach the component to the support plate.
Such a conventional mounting method which uses several screws in the component assembly process is problematic because the screws are quite small and generally difficult to handle during the assembly process. Additionally, many manufacturers do not keep a tool on the build line of the assembly process for the tiny screws. Therefore, conventional component assembly using several screws is time consuming, and expensive from a manufacturing standpoint.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,889 by Sacherman entitled, xe2x80x9cEdge Connector For Securing A Mountable Electronic Component To A Device With Receiving Apertures For Edge Connectorxe2x80x9d, issued Dec. 24, 1996, an assembly is described which minimizes the number of screws required.
FIG. 2a is a perspective view of this conventional component assembly. FIG. 2b is a cross sectional view of an arch holding a component of the component assembly of FIG. 2a. Referring to FIG. 2a, arch 120 has a convex surface 121, a concave surface 122, and two legs 123. The arch 120 is engaged by applying force to the convex surface 121 so that legs 123 can be inserted into a carrier 150 and holes on the component. As shown in FIG. 2b, once the force is removed from the convex surface 121 and the arch 120 is released, the two 123 of the arch 120 retract to secure the component 110 within the mounting holes 140 of component 110.
This conventional assembly approach is problematic because the stability of the component assembly depends upon the tension of the arch which is formed by the concave and convex surfaces of the arch. Additionally, this assembly requires the use of either a pair of interlocking rails, or a carrier, in combination with two arches for attaching a component on each side.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved component assembly which eliminates the use of the screws typically required to assemble components onto a mounting bracket and also allows for a very robust design when the assembly is mounted within a housing. The present invention addresses such a need.
A component assembly in accordance with the present invention is disclosed. In a first aspect, the assembly includes at least one component and a bracket for holding at least one component. The bracket has a first side, a second side, and formed features for holding at least one component to the first side of the bracket. The assembly includes a wire spring assembly for securing at least one component to the second side of the bracket.
In a second aspect, the component assembly comprises a first component and a second component. The component assembly further includes a bracket for holding. the first and second components on the first and second sides of the bracket. The first and second sides of the bracket are oppositely disposed to each other. The bracket includes formed features on the first and second sides for retaining the first and second components. The system further includes first and second wire spring assemblies on each of the first and second sides for securing the first and second components to the bracket.
Accordingly, an improved assembly for components and method for mounting is described which overcomes the problems of conventional component assembly and mounting methods. By providing an assembly for components utilizing an improved bracket designed with formed features, and a wire spring assembly, the use of screws associated with mounting the components are minimized. In addition, the components can be attached to the bracket quickly and easily. The assembly is less expensive since the number of parts necessary for assembly is reduced. Finally, the design of the bracket allows for a robust design when mounting the component assembly within a housing.